


The Executioner

by natylol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natylol/pseuds/natylol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luffy, a well know assassin and a recently acquired secret agent, is given a mission to infiltrate the school where the famous 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro study. Later on, the government tell her to kill him but instead she found this a little more difficult that she tough. Will she kill him like all the others guys?Or will she listen her heart this time?ZoLu Fem!LuffyAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AJA! A new story! -cheer- well I kind love this idea, and I just write it ^^; I know I have You Decide and Everything Begin on School to write but hey, You Decide next chapter is already done (one sent to my Beta, and the other chapter half way done) and Everything Begin on School...well I've yet to start...Anyway, I have this idea for a while and even though I still don't know where this is going, I have a lot in stock for this story. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Ps: Forgives me for any grammar mistakes.

**_-The Executioner-_ **

**Sunday -19:35-**

.

..

...

It was a dark, cold and rainy night. The rain pouring very hard as a thunder roared through the sky. Everyone where already closed on their houses. Well, everyone except by a person running down the street in a hurry as a thunderbolt broke through the sky, being followed closely by the thunder-clap. The lighting, of said thunderbolt produce, is enough light to be able to see the person its face.

Said guy has uncharacteristic blue hair, all drenched in water, and some bangs on his face. He also has a peculiar big-red nose and heavy make up, although because of the rain, it has started to run down all over his face, creating an ugly mess of colors.

Still running at high-speed with all his power, he turns his head slightly to his right to look over his shoulder and saw he was no longer being followed, making an abrupt stop. He put his hand on his knee as he tries to get the so much-needed air back on his lung.

"Shitty...bastard...who the hell...was him?" He asked between each intake of the much-needed air as he stared ahead of him, praying that, whoever was the person following him, would have stopped by now.

"Oh, me? The last person you will see before your dead," The blue-haired is startled by the cold yet feminine voice from behind him. He takes a sharp deep breath and he twisted himself around to meet face-to-face with the mystery person. He noted than a long black cloak is shielding his entire body from view -and rain- save for his mouth which sported a wide, maniac grin.

"Wh- Who are you?" He manages to ask as he takes a step back gaining a little space between him and the enemy. If it was possible, his foes grin grew bigger as she takes a step closer to him. Seen him getting closer, he decides to take action and activate his mutant power. "Split!" He shouted as his own body starts to break into pieces and all of them, levitating in the air, except for his feet.

She smirked as she watches all the body parts, surround her. In front of her, was the torso along with the head floating in the air. She sighed, as she watches him leave his most important body part wide open for any fatal attack, he shouldn't have done that, she murmurs a quick, "Shigan," And in a swiftly move, she was in front of him, her index finger extended and in a high-speed attack, she trusts her finger to where his heart is supposed to be and heard her prey scream of pain and some of his detached body parts start to fall to the ground.

"How?" Her prey managed to gasp in pain. Speaking was already a painful thing for him to do.

"Who I am?" She repeated, ignoring completely his last question. The blue-haired man coughed as blood started to trickle down from his mouth, some blood getting on her cloak."I'm the Executioner," She responded as on the far away another thunderbolt appear and closely behind the thunder-clap could be heard. With that said, she trusted forward her finger. All sight of life in his eyes disappearing as she stared at the lifeless eyes of her former prey. She retracted her arm as a blood drop fall from her index finger to the ground mixing with the falling rain and watches him -and the rest of his body parts- fall limp on the cold, wet floor with a loud 'thud'.

She sighed and raised her head to the rainy sky, drop of water falling in her face and some on her eyes, although she ignore it. A thunderbolt broke through the sky illuminating the dark, damp street showing a little of her face. Her face is kind of childish, with big rounded eyes and a half-moon scar with two stitches under her left eye.

She hummed to herself and shifted her gaze from the sky to toward the corpse in front of her. She stared at it for a while until she was brought out of her trance as she heard sounds of footsteps coming closer to where she was standing. Yelling of people asking was heard. She sighed, knowing she should start moving before the townsfolk came and saw her beside the corpse. As another thunderbolt appear, she decides to disappear along with its light.

* * *

**Sunday -20:21-**

.

..

...

A black-haired girl is lying on a big red couch in the living room, as she flips through the channels on the big flat TV screen, looking for anything interesting for her to see.

The room she was in, was fairly large. The walls painted in tan and the floor being covered in a baby blue carpet. Under the TV a metal storage cabinet and beside it a door which lead outside. Another white sofa, with two decorative red cushions on her left side and behind her, another door, that lead to the other rooms in the house.

Dividing the living room from a small library, is a big bookshelf. The library room consists on one big black sofa, with some books on it. At each end of the sofa, one small table with white lamps on it. A decorative small table with some candles and few magazines, two black desks, each one with their respective laptops, chairs and lamps.

On the wall of the back, there were another Bookshelf with some decorative vessel, artificial plants and clock with another flat screen TV.

She sighed as she continues to flip through the channels, until it landed on today's news. She was going to change it when on the screen appear a big announcement reading "Breaking News" with the advertiser being a woman wearing formal clothes. She introduces herself and start to speak about the recently new.

_"Breaking News, we received a last-minute report saying the famous Buggy know better by his alias 'The clown' and a well know criminal was found dead in the East Blue district. The police are currently investigating about this success and we will give more information about it later. Now, we get back to you, Ma– "_

"Dead? Or killed?" A voice stated in the back door. Startled by the newcomer, the black-haired girl turns around to see her comrade leaning on the frame of the door with a smirk on her face. "Right, Luffy?" _  
_

The black-haired girl, now know as Luffy, begin to smile after seeing her. "Rachel!" She shouted, excitement and happiness in her voice. She jumped over the couch and give her a big hug. Rachel, happily return the embrace, after all she has missed the little brat. It has been almost four-year since she has left for that mission.

Luffy raises her head to look at her, confuse expression written all over her face. "When did you come back? And why didn't you use the front door? How much time will you stay?" She kept asking question after question making Rachel chuckled.

"Whoa, slow down, will ya'," She stated as she manage to get Luffy off of her. "Just now, I didn't use it because I needed to report first and enter from behind and for now I don't know," She responded. At her last response, Luffy expression started to turn a little sad. "But it will be for a long time before I leave for another mission, after all, I asked some time for myself," She added making Luffy grin and cheers.

"Yey! I can spend more time with Rachie-sis now!" Rachel just chuckled at her act. "Also, you have changed a lot, you even have left grow out your hair," She comment. She remembers the last time she has seen her, her hair was shoulder length. Now she is slightly taller, have a more developed body and her light brown hair is a lot more wavy and reach her lower back. She is currently wearing a simple light blue kimono with white dragon pattern on it that reach to her mid tight, with a white sash around her waist and black knee-high boots.

"Look who is talking about, the last time I saw you, you were a little cry baby," She said, in a teasing tone. Even thought she was teasing her, her friend has indeed changed a lot in the past four-year, she looked more mature and her body has developed but still not a lot develop as herself. She has grown slightly taller but is still short beside Rachel and has let her hair grown, now reaching the mid of her back. She is wearing an open red cardigan, under it a white revealing V-neck sleeveless shirt, with black shorts, along with her famous wooden sandals. "I bet I can still beat you without breaking a sweat."

Luffy stuck her tongue out and crossed her arm at Rachel's comment. "I can beat you, now that I became an Agent," She stated, holding her chin high in the air.

Rachel's eyes widen a little. "Agent?"

Luffy nodded, as he walks to the couch and sit, turning off the TV in the process. "Yeah! The last one died on a mission, didn't know?"

She nodded. "I did know, what I didn't know is that they already have found a replacement, who is actually an assassin too," She stated as she sit down beside her, crossing her legs.

"Well I passed the exam and learn few Rokushiki moves– although I later drop out of the training, they said I was strong enough and accept me on their agency. About the assassin part...well only you, the World government and Chief know, so no big deal."

"I wonder what trick you used to pass the exam..." Rachel muttered as she focused on the girl beside her.  
"What?"

"Nothing." She waves in dismissing and Luffy give her a confused look. "I still can't believe the government actually approve something Sh–"

"It wasn't a Chief's decision, it was a direct order from the Gorosei."

Rachel gasped. "What?"

Luffy nodded, as she scratched the back of her head. "I don't understand either, but let said one day I was an assassin and the other, they wanted me to also be part of their agency."

Rachel frowned in thought. "That don't make sense, even for the government."

Luffy only shrugged. "I don't really mind, I can distract myself more and there wasn't a lot target left, and I was kind of short money for meat, so all have come in handy."

Rachel just nodded as she watches her.'Short of targets? Something is fishy here.' Rachel thought as she eyed Luffy. She decides to try something. "If there aren't many targets, why don't quit being an assassin? It's been, how much? Like ten years already, don't you think it's time to move on."

Luffy shook her head. "I need the money."

"If is about money, I can lend to you, I don't really mind."

Luffy seems to considerate this, and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Besides, don't you plan in settling down, find a guy a start a family?"Luffy visibly flinched at the mention of family, she don't like this conversation. The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Or you plan to work for the rest of your life for the government?"

'Something like that,' Luffy wished to say but instead shook her head.

Rachel sighed, she knew she wouldn't get any more answer from her and she was obviously uncomfortable about the topic. She shouldn't have asked all that."Sorry, Luffy...I'm just kind of tired and I'm just talking shit, so far–"

"What about you?"

Startled by the question, Rachel turns around to see Luffy. "What about me?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, you should retire. You have worked for the government double the time that I, why not retired?"

Rachel sighed. "I've thought for a while, and decide that I'm going to retire, when I finish this ongoing mission. After all, I'm tired of the government's shit." Luffy chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," Rachel started to look in her kimono. "Aja! Here," She handed Luffy a small black box. "Look what I tell to make, especially for you." Luffy stares it with curiosity. "Oh come upon it, I know you would love it!"

Following her order, Luffy carefully opens it to show a necklace and she instantly loves it. It is a pirate necklace, like the one she always wants it. It consist on a metal yellow straw hat with a red ribbon on it, an anchor, helm, her name written on a metal plaque and –what she likes most, a skull grinning wearing a straw hat.

"Rachel-sis, I love it~" Luffy exclaimed as she jumped to Rachel to embrace her. She only laughed as she gives her a soft smile. "Thank you Rae-sis!"

"No problem."

Luffy was going to sit back again when she noted than Rachel was wearing a necklace too, but unlike her, Rachel's one only have an anchor. "You got one too!"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I kind of like it," Luffy grinned more.

Rachel chucked and her gaze landed on the clock above the TV which read 21:53. "Time sure fly, we should head to our bed, something tells me tomorrow will be a difficult day," She stand up and stretch herself, some bone cracked from being a lot of time sitting. She starts to head to her room, followed closely by a happily Luffy.

* * *

**Monday -4:55-**

.

..

...

"Oi, Luffy wake up!"

Luffy heard some call her, and felt someone shaking her, she lazily, sit on her bed and rub her eyes trying to pry off her sleep. As she looks closer to whom has woken her up. She found out, is no other than, Rachel.

"What is wrong?" Luffy asked, still a bit sleepy.

"Get ready, we got a mission."

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So..did you like it? What do you think?I know is a bit confuse but everything has his reason. I'm sorry for adding a OC but there was no one else who can had done her part on this story, I was thinking a first of Robin but she has a mayor role on the future. Do you want it to continue or not? Is yours decision.
> 
> I'll update for now Everything Begins on School, since my beta has yet send me the chapter of you decide and, also, there will be two more new story, so stay tune!
> 
> R&R


End file.
